


Cinnamon Kisses

by purple_is_great



Series: Nursey Week 2021 [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Nursey Week, Nursey Week 2021, a tiny bit of insecurity, but it's resolved right after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_is_great/pseuds/purple_is_great
Summary: Derek really doesn't want to get up this early, but luckily his boyfriend is there to make it seem more worth it
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: Nursey Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150895
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Cinnamon Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 3 of Nursey week with the prompt Romance.
> 
> Also posted over on tumblr at [prepnursey](https://prepnursey.tumblr.com/)

“Good morning,” Will says with a smile in his voice.

“Why are you up so early?” Derek whines, burying his head in the mattress next to Will’s back and slinging an arm over his side in an attempt to keep Will from getting up.

“We have to be on the bus in an hour, and I know your hair routine takes time,” Will counters as he shrugs off Derek’s arm and sits up.

“Five more minutes?” 

“I’ll give you a kiss if you get up now.”

At that, Derek scrambles up. “I’m up! I’m awake! Now give me the kiss for waking me up at-” Derek checks his phone “-7 am on a Saturday.”

Will laughs, but obediently leans in for a kiss. Derek melts into the kiss and immediately puts his arms around Will’s neck, pulling him in. After a while that feels far too short to Derek, Will breaks off the kiss.

He leans his forehead on Derek’s and says: “Well, that was really fun, but we really do need to get ready.” He gives Derek a quick peck on the lips and stands up, heading to the dresser on the other side of Lardo’s old room. “C’mon, go brush your teeth and do your hair, I’ll go start breakfast if Bitty’s not already on it,” he continues, back turned to Derek’s pouting.

_X_

Twenty minutes later Derek walks into the Haus kitchen, feeling only marginally less tired. Just as he’s contemplating the pros and cons of falling asleep right then and there, Will steps away from the stove and pushes a cup of coffee into Derek’s hands. 

“Thanks, babe,” Derek says and lifts the mug to his lips. It’s got just the right amounts of sugar and milk, and the flavour of cinnamon reminds Derek of home. He looks up and sees Will still hovering next to him, looking  _ nervous? _

“I hope you like it, I uh, know you don’t usually bother with the cinnamon but you always talk about how that’s the way you have it at home, and I wasn’t sure of how much to put in,” Will’s rambling, one hand tapping an erratic rhythm on his shin.

“No, it’s perfect!” Derek rushes to assure him. He takes one more sip, feeling the warmth wash down his throat, and sets the mug on the kitchen table. 

“I love you and the way you always try to make me happy, Will,” he says and steps into Will’s space. Will looks up, tension visibly melting from his shoulders.

“I love you too, that’s why I want to make you happy,” he mumbles and then they’re kissing. Just before Derek starts to wonder when someone is going to come in and start fining them, Will turns off with a start.

“Shit, the eggs!” Will rushes over to pull the frying pan off the heat. Derek watches his boyfriend go, sipping his coffee with a fond smile. 


End file.
